theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vervain
' ' Vervain is a potent herb and also a vampire's most common weakness. The Old Ones currently use it to protect innocent people from vampires. Eric is now the current supplier of vervain. Vervain if touched by a vampire can cause burning to the skin. If a person is drinking vervain and a vampire bites them, the vampire is affected straight away and weakened by this; the same goes for a person wearing jewelry containing vervain it stops them from being compelled by any vampire. When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Vervain also protects people from being compelled when it is consumed or worn. Older vampires seem to be more resistant to it as The Old Ones simply heal from the vervain. Matthew and Wesley invented two types of weapons which involved vervain: the first was a dart in which the vervain was held and it would inject whatever vampire was stabbed with it; the second is the vervain bomb, a sort of grenade holding vervain which will shower the vampire with vervain when used. History During the origins of the original congregation, the original witch Lorena became confined of what her internal abilities had created within the jubilational womb of her adopted sister, Trinity. Vindicated about their substantial and illuminated accumulations, Lorena conducted a horrendous and atrocious ramification that would affect the future generations of vampires in order to acknowledge the primordial obligations that nature had instilled within her reasons for becoming born. The original congregation's benefits were indescribable, but it was a betrayal against nature itself. As nature had warned, nature defended against the impending generations of the undead: preventing them from entering places inhabited by humans, making them vulnerable to sunlight, making bloodlust their utmost desire, weakening them against wood and the flowers (vervain), that grew at the base of the great white oak tree which could burn the undead and help others to avoid compulsion. Protraction of Vervain Vervain is used to stop vampire's hurting humans. It was made as every strength has to have a weakness. Humans can protect themselves from attacks, if ingested or carried on their person. Although, when a vampire looks at a human, they can't tell if they are using vervain or not. If vervain comes into contact, in/on a vampire that area of the body will burn. If a vampire has alot of vervain it can badly wound or kill them. Protection Liberations *Put it in your food and drinks. *You can carry it by: **Holding it in your hand/pocket. **Putting it in your bag. **Wearing it in jewelery. *In the novels, some people bathed in it. In New York City, many people use it because of their suspicions. The main people who push it's use are individuals who are aware of the species of vampires or vampires consume it in order to decrease their internal weakness towards vervain. Some humans are so persistant that they tried to preliminate it in the city's water supply, which means the only safe place in New York City for vampires to use water is The Old Ones Estate; they don't use the city's water supply. It is also easy for one person to get a big supply and just protect themself, that's why vampires can never be too careful. Vampires Immune To Vervain *Eric: Eric has been drinking vervain every day for 2,000 years to develop an immunity to vervain. *Camille: Camille has been drinking vervain every day since Eric began 2,000 years ago. *Isabella: Isabella has also been drinking vervain to try and build up an immunity but it is not known if she is immune but it can be assumed that she is. Trivia *When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish, often to the point of unconsciousness. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burns, although it is less severe if the vampire has a tolerance to it. *Vervain also protects people from being compelled when it is consumed or worn. *Ancient vampires seem to be more resistant to it, as The Old Ones are simple invulnerable from the vervain. This could also be because each of them are pure-blood immortals. *As no vampire has died from vervain exposure, it's implied that it isn't deadly to vampires and only weakens them. In Reality *Vervain is also called herb-of the cross, pigeon's grass, verbena, and ma bian cao. *It is supposed to help treat nervosity, stress and nervous tension. It also has anti-depressant properties and stimulates digestion. *The Egyptians associated the plant with their goddess Isis. *Vervain is a consecrated herb for the Celtic Druids, just like the mistletoe is. Category:Objects Category:Supernatural Category:Weaknesses Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids